17 and Still Going Strong
by Oblivious.Day'Dreamer
Summary: Somewhat cliche story of the gang in high school. Mostly continuation after the war  minus the part where Percy disappears . Some jealousy and outside views on everyone's relationship. No demigod OC's. Read and Review? T paranoia
1. Chapter 1

**So I really wanted a to read a high school story, but couldn't find one I liked.. So I decided to start this one. Yes, cliché, I know, but hey, the cheesiness is what makes it awesome.**

**Sorry if you're waiting for an update on a different story. I'll get there at some point.**

Annabeth POV:

Somehow, we'd survive the war, and the rollercoaster of relationship drama that followed. Oddly enough, I was expecting way more than we ended up having. Which is good. You can never really appreciate peace until you've experienced the drama and craziness we have.

Sally and Paul had helped me enroll into Goode after I was kicked out of my boarding school.

Before you get any ideas, it was so not my fault that one of Kelli's minions, a lower _empousai_ had decided to follow me back. It wasn't like I could ignore it….

But, yeah, there was a minor fire. It only seemed really bad because of the smoke. And the new coverage. Percy got a kick out of the whole thing.

And the ONLY reason he is still alive after laughing at my situation is because I know he has been through the exact same thing: fires, explosions and blame.

Also the little fact that I'm in love with him, but that's not important right now.

What is important that I enrolled into Goode, with Percy, Grover, Thalia, Nico and Juniper. I was amazed that so many people went to the same school as we did. Percy explained his theory (which was remarkably astute for being the Seaweed Brain he is).

Percy's theory: All our demigod friends come to Paul's school because he knows our secret, and that whenever we are involved in something dangerous and loud, it probably involves Greek mythology, and is therefore not our fault. Essentially, an endless supply of get-out-of-jail-free-cards. And who doesn't want that?

Anyway, it's the first day of school. And, admittedly, I agonized over my outfit more than was reasonable acceptable for a daughter of Athena. Thankfully Thalia put up with is (for the most part) and promised not to tell anyone that I was more concerned with my appearance than I let on. Juniper agreed though, that the agonizing was worth it. I was quite decent.

In a pair of white Bermuda shorts, and a silky yellow, scoopy-neck shirt with tight-ish sleeves. I was devastating (according to Juniper). Add my beat-up purple converse sneakers, and I looked devastating and ready to beat you up (according to Thalia).

Thalia was her usual gothic self in black cut off shorts, thinning in places, a black tank top with a thin black zippy-thing she'd found in the bottom of some basket at a consignment shop in New Jersey. Juniper was looking as ethereal as possible in a gorgeous multi-green-toned sundress that reached her knees. Luckily we convinced her that she couldn't go to school without shoes on, and she wore pretty gladiator sandals in a muted gold tone. Thalia's ratty flip-flops completed our odd ensemble.

After cleaning up after a deliciously gourmet meal of cheerios, we headed out to meet the guys at the street corner.

Our living circumstances were odd: we had a landlady, whom we controlled with the mist to think that we were older than we really were. We would stay with Paul and Sally, but they couldn't fit (or feed) all six of us. It was probably already hard enough with the three guys living. I felt like I should live with Sally, just to give her some female companionship.

"Look! They're actually on time. Maybe even early!" Thalia laughed. They guys had a notorious habit of arriving past the unfashionably late time.

They all grinned as they saw and greeted us. I couldn't help but notice that Percy looked amazing in the normal khaki shorts he wore with a normal green and dark green striped t-shirt. Nico wore all black. And Grover had on jeans with a multi colored orange shirt that made me dizzy.

"You look beautiful Wise Girl." Percy murmured to me as we walked towards school, hand in hand, a little behind everyone else.

"Thanks. You don't clean up so bad yourself Seaweed Brain." I said with a grin and gave him a peck on the cheek. His mouth quirked up at one corner in response, and we hurried to catch up with the others.

As we caught up, we heard Thalia ask: "So why in the world were you actually there on time? We had made bets on how long it would take you to get there." No one took her seriously, because, Juniper? Gamble? Annabeth gamble? Funny joke. After the Lotus Hotel and Casino, I couldn't look at one and not feel slightly nauseous.

Percy laughed. "You can thank my mom for that. She wanted us out of the house as soon as possible." We all laughed as we realized how true it was.

We were still laughing and joking as we walked up the steps of Goode.

For once, I realized how excited I was for school. I had all my best friends with me, including my boyfriend. We'd survived a war, and were ready for a little normalcy. Percy and I had even made plans to see a movie this Friday after dinner with the gang (at Sally's of course).

As we walked into school (still holding hands) it felt nice to be part of a group who understood everything we had done and lost. It wasn't fun, but it was right.

Meeting everyone's eyes, I could see that we were all thinking similarly: how Silena and Beckendorf would never experience a moment like this, or how Luke wouldn't get a chance to run away through the halls after a practical joke.

The mood only lasted a while, and soon, we were smiling at a funny comment Grover had made. Everything felt marginally normal.

But of course, we're demigods, so the normalness?

It barely lasted ten seconds.

**Sorry for the cliff-hanger. I'm really having fun with this already.**

**Also, sorry for the little amount of dialogue, that will come later.**

**I am so excited for SoN! You have no idea.**

**Anyways, you know what to do: review and I will have a reason to continue (too many of the high school stories never finish.)  
>You guys are all so awesome <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I had too much fun writing the first chapter, so I just had to write more. :) Please review after you finish!  
>And no-percabeth-is-no-life: Hope this doesn't disappoint!<strong>

Annabeth POV:

There are times I'm so glad I'm demigod. This is not one of those times.

I swear, we've only been at school all of three minutes—if we're lucky.

And already we've had a monster attack.

Kobaloi was moving through the crowd of students, finding it enjoyable to knock people's books out of their hands, and trip them, and frighten them in other un-creative ways. We all gripped our weapons of choice: Percy Riptide in pen form, Thalia her spear in bracelet form, Nico his stygian sword folded into a key chain, Grover reaching for a backpack where I'm sure he had tin cans stashed for him and Juniper. And I reached for knife at my arm. All of us had the same thought: somehow we would be blamed for everything

As soon as Kobaloi saw, she grinned grotesquely, and began shoving her way through the crowd towards us. Many people called out as she pushed them aside. We all looked at each other.

"Juniper and I will watch out and try to keep the students out of the way." Grover offered. Juniper nodded in agreement.

"Thalia and I would probably draw some unwanted attention with our all black look. Gods only know what everyone would see as we tried to kill her." Nico said.

"Much as I hate agreeing with Death Breath, he's right. Our 'Goth' and 'emo' look would so not help our case. Even Paul couldn't do anything." Thalia reluctantly agreed.

"Well, Seaweed Brain, guess that leaves you and me." I said.

"I don't mind." Percy said. "Just like old times." He grinned

I couldn't help but smile back.

And I may have lied, this could be one of the times I like being a demigod.

Now, I could go into detail on how exactly we dispatched her, but let's just say a water fountain blew up and no one could keep track of the yelling… It really is quite handy to have a son of Poseidon on your side.

Schedules were found and compared: I had first period with…everyone. Seventh with only Percy, third with Thalia and Grover, fourth with Juniper, and sixth with Nico. I saw everyone once throughout the day, and thankfully at lunch. Admittedly, it would be nice to see Percy more, but I can start and end my day with him, which is really quite comforting.

We've already been getting some weird looks. I mean, two people dressed all in black, hanging out with the two 'granolas' and Percy and I (gods only knows what they labeled _us_ as). And it really helps to not have someone jump on your back if you are trying to avoid attention. Also helps if you're are prepared for said back jumping.

"Holy hellhound!" Percy yelled, remembering at the last minute to mutter is epiphany..hellhound would garner some odd looks. His shout was echoed by Nico and Juniper. I turned and my eyebrows disappeared into my hairline.

Percy and Nico had been attacked by none other than the Stoll twins, while Juniper currently hugged Katie Gardner.

Had Chiron decided to move camp to Goode for the year?

**So, I'm not sure how this turned out… It has been awhile since I last looked at this, so cut me some slack. But Constructive Criticism is always welcome, and reviews are greatly appreciated! Also, I know its really short, and I'm sorry. School is _really_ hard to work around :(**

**Love y'all! **


	3. Chapter 3

**So, as soon as I get wifi, I'll upload this and everything else I've written over break. Happy Holidays/Happy Winter**

Annabeth POV:

"Dude! Imagine seeing all you guys here!" Travis said enthusiastically—Oh, who am I kidding? He yelled it, which only attracted more attention.

"I know, it's a complete coincedence to see us here, at high school where Percy's step-dad teaches English." Nico drawled sarcastically. "Besides, haven't you heard of keeping a low profile?"

"Yeah, buy I've never actually tried it…" Connor laughed.

"What's the fun of being normal and under the radar?" Travis asked, looking confused. Katie rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I don't know, perhaps the part where we don't get expelled, suspended or detention? Or is the part where we actually fit in a little bit? I forget." Katie said sarcastically

Travis rolled his eyes, laughing back and grinning as he looped an arm around her waist yanking her playfully through the hallway as she struggled half-heartedly. Was there something going on there that we didn't know about?

Connor shook his head and muttered to himself: "And they don't think that that's flirting…" I shared looks with everyone else. Percy shrugged when he met my eyes.

"It's their business, personally, I think they make a good couple-"

"And you're such a good matchmaker, and so good at picking up signals." I said sarcastically, "Just like you totally knew what I was trying to tell you at Mt. St. Helens…"

"Oh, shut up, Wise Girl. I figured it out eventually. As I was saying…I have more important things to worry about—like my girlfriend and trying to survive the first day of high school with what seems like half the camp along. But most important is my girlfriend." He grinned.

I smiled back as I pulled him down for a kiss that probably wasn't strictly school appropriate.

"Too bad there isn't a canoe lake so you lovebirds can cool off again." I heard to my left. Percy and I broke away and saw the grinning faces of everyone else. I couldn't tell if it was Connor or Travis who had spoken, seeing as Travis had returned with Katie in tow... was she blushing?

"By the way, Annabeth? Chiron said to tell you that he was sending Clarisse and Chris over tomorrow, he wants us to stick together after the war, and since Percy, Nico and Thalia are already so powerful-" Katie started

"And smelly." Travis interrupted under his breath with a grin. Thalia poked him and he jumped, his hair sticking up straight from the minor electrocution she must have given him. We all burst out laughing.

"Not funny Thalia, not funny at all." Travis muttered, glaring at my friend.

"Anyway," Katie tried to say between her laughs, "Chiron figured a couple-"

"A couple?" Percy scoffed "this is a bit more than a couple." I glared at him for interrupting. He gulped. "Whoops, sorry Katie. Keep going." He said with smile.

"Thanks Percy. He figured some more of us wouldn't hurt. If anything it would help because we could take care of each other." Katie finally finished.

"That makes sense." I said, nodding. "He said something similar to me before we left. I just didn't know he would send so _many_."

"The more the merrier." Nico muttered. We all gaped at him. "What?" He asked defensively.

We all shook our heads. "Nothing," Grover said. "I just never thought I'd hear you say that. Doesn't quite seem like you…"

"Ah, shut up you guys." Nico said.

"Well what do we have here?" An unknown voice entered our conversation. "More freaks to teach a lesson."

I didn't recognize the voice except to say that it was a guy's voice, not a girl's. Suddenly there were whispers floating around.

"Is that _Jackson_?"

"He's…changed. A lot."

And so on and so forth. Of course it didn't bother me that most of the speakers were girls. Not at all.

Well, maybe a little.

I looked more closely at Percy as he glared at the guy who had spoken—I could size him up later.

I remembered Percy when he was a scared 12 year old climbing over the Half-Blood Hill. Over the years, he had changed: he'd grown taller, filled out (quite a bit) but the most obvious change was that he was more confident. Helping with the demise of an all-powerful Titan Lord of Time tended to boost the ego.

All-in-all, it wasn't just that Percy was hot (he was, but you shouldn't trust me. Loving him tends to cloud my vision of his appearance sometimes), but that he carried himself better. Like he didn't care what you thought of him. Fighting in a war when he was 15 made Percy more mature than he realized.

The other speaker—the boy—took all of two seconds to analyze: tall, blonde, brown eyes. Typical basketball-playing, dumb jock, heartbreaking high school boy. Oh joy.

"Get a life, Ryan." Percy snapped. I grinned as Percy continued to glare at him. I raised my eyes and scanned the small crowd that had gathered around our small circle. I could hear some people murmuring, but couldn't actually make out the words.

"What do you know about a life, Jackson? You don't have one!" Ryan sneered. Girls giggled, and guys have him fist-bumps. How infantile.

Percy rolled his eyes, and subconciously, I noticed we all gathered to kind of flank him. We weren't in some wolf-y arrow shape with Percy at the head-instead we gathered around him, showing 'Ryan' and his goonies that Percy wasn't alone, and we could all take on any idiot jock he tried to throw at us. I reached for Percy's hand and was glad when he gripped it. I squeezed reassuringly, and he squeezed back.

Of course, I love holding hands with my boyfriend, but the other part was holding him back from killing Ryan-the last thing any of us needed was a stupid mortal twisting the story and earning us all detention.

"Oh, is that your little girlfriend? I bet she's a freak, just like..." I was confused as I listened to Ryan falter. I looked him in the eye, and saw he was having trouble forming words.

"Moron." Percy growled (growled? since when does my boyfriend growl?) "I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase. We'd both appreciate it if you could keep your eyes above the neck." Percy grinned devilishly, and I think I heard some girls swoon... "Plus I'm sure Kelsey won't like hearing that her boyfriend was drooling over some...how did you put it...freak?" Percy finished.

I was impressed. Perhaps it was a little harsh, but I thought Percy had probably earned it, given the fact that they obviously had some bad blood between the two of them.

"Besides." Nico joined in, strolling forward. "We are freaks with _connections_." He exuded a terrifying aura, and I could see Grover nudging him, as in _turn it down, dude! _

"The least of which is that we happen to outnumber you." Travis said, idly picking his nails.

"And you haven't even met Clarisse yet." Thalia smiled.

"This will be an interesting year." Grover muttered.

"It was nice meeting you, Ryan." I said as I pulled Percy along to class. I heard everyone else give their own sarcastic remarks as they joined us.

"Jerk." Grover

"Litterer." Juniper

"You better stay away from electricity for a while..." (Really Thalia? at least she said it quietly...)

"Are you allergic to anything?" Connor.

"Nice jersey" Travis.

"Idiot." Katie

Nico just glared at him and I'm pretty sure he pulled some shadows to look more terrifying...but it worked.

And then we all continued laughing and joking, looking like the normal-ish high-schoolers we are. Travis and Connor were pushing eachother around until Katie tripped them, and they went sprawling. Somehow Travis managed to get Katie to fall on top of him, and they looked about five seconds away from a make-out session. Nico and Thalia were comparing the assets of lightning vs. shadows, Grover and Percy just laughed and talked which reminded me of when they were younger... and Juniper talked to me about camp worries and memories. It was nice to have them here, even if it was unexpected.

We eventually seperated to go to our seperate classes, when Percy pulled me aside and kissed me.

Pulling away, he muttered "I'm sorry about the Ryan thing. We've never gotten along, and I hated the way he was looking at you. I know you can stand up for yourself, but I wasn't really thinking. We have a little bit of history-bad blood and all that." He made a face.

I just smiled, thinking I really was lucky to have such a sincere and caring boyfriend.

"Apology accepted, and it wasn't really needed, you know. I trust you. And I dislike Ryan on principle. Now, you can tell me more about this bad blood _after _you finish kissing me..." I say, smilingly and pull him down again.

"Gladly..." He said and complied. Until the stupid bell rang for class.

**Cliche? I'm in a weird mood now, but am updating a bit more...please send moral support and reviews! They honestly make my day..no lie :)**

**Love y'all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Its been a while, so no long author's note. :)**

**Disclaimer: PJO characters aren't mine, as much as I adore them.**

Annabeth POV:

Normally, I'm all for structure and timeliness. But when that structure and timeliness interrupts an incredible kiss from my boyfriend—whom I am completely in love with—I tend to really hate structure and punctuality.

I sighed and pulled away from Percy, tugging him into class behind me. As we came in, I saw a couple of people already sitting, as all of us piled in they stared unabashedly. Actually, a couple of nice looking people had the good decency to look down, and then up, and so on.

"Awww man. A seating chart." Connor complained as he pointed at the piece of paper on the front desk. Grimacing, we all walked over to look at our new seats.

I admit, I had hoped that teachers would realize that we are in high school, and therefore able to choose our own seats. But apparently not.

Skimming the diagram, I saw I was seated between a girl named Erica and a guy named Mitchell. I didn't know who they were (obviously since this was my first day), but at least it wasn't Ryan, or the girl that Percy had mentioned.

I didn't have time to look at everyone else's seats, but I figured I would be able to see just by looking.

Sitting down in my middle seat—neither of my neighbors was there yet—I saw that Percy was one row up and three seats to my right. Thalia was two rows behind me. Nico four seats to my left. Travis and Connor were next to each other in the first row on the far left. Grover in the back corner, and Juniper in the front corner. Katie was two rows behind me plus four to the right.

All in all, we were rather spread out, but _if _a monster decided to attack, we would be able to quickly form into any number of battle formations….

But I stopped thinking about that because, really, I didn't want to worry about any more monsters on the first day.

The second bell rang which brought many late stragglers rushing in. About seven seconds later, the teacher entered. She looked to be in her early forties with a chin-length brown bob. She looked fairly normal.

Briefly meeting eyes with everyone in the room (which was fairly difficult based on the fact that we were so spread out), we nodded at each other. This wasn't a monster.

I sat through the boring lecture about expectations and syllabuses and rules and whatnot until Percy was called on unexpectedly.

"Uhhh. Be on time?"

"Very good, Mr. Jackson. Who can tell me another expectation?"

Percy looked over at me quickly with a grin. I rolled my eyes.

_What a lucky idiot._

The rest of the class went by uneventfully as we introduced ourselves.

As my neighbors introduced themselves, I took a few moments to analyze them.

Erica had wavy brown hair and blue eyes with tons of freckles on her pale face. She had a bone structure similar to Clarisse. But there was definitely less muscle to her. Mitchell had extremely fine blonde hair that stuck up in the front, with brown eyes. His facial structure was interesting. If he wasn't a mortal, I would have guessed he was some sort of nymph.

But he wasn't, because most nymphs don't go to high school.

The bell rang and everyone rushed to gather their stuff. I took my time, not feeling the rush to push out of the tiny door.

As I finish packing up, I sense someone at my side and smile up at Percy. He reaches a hand out, which I gladly grab and follow him out behind everyone else.

* * *

><p>My second period is fairly uneventful, especially since I didn't know anyone in my class. It was fairly awkward, but I just kept to myself until I had the opportunity to make a few mortal friends. I was looking forward to getting out, because I didn't like having to deal with all the stares on my own.<p>

Not that I'm scared! I just... miss my friends. Alot. And there is something reassuring about not being alone in an odd school.

So as soon as that bell rang, I was one of the first ones out the door.

I hadn't seen Ryan since the... _incident _this morning, but I was still careful as I walked the halls to my locker. Luck was with me since I didn't see him at all, but instead caught up with Katie and Juniper.

Joining them, I got to hear about their second period.

"And this guy had the _gall_ to admit to talking to my boobs!" Katie said. She looked absolutely furious. "And then he actually thought that I would want to go out with him. He insinuated what would happen _after..._" Katie shuddered. "I wanted to deck him, but the teacher came in after the guy finished talking. And I really don't want detention."

Juniper comforted her, and I contained my anger. "We could wait for him after school, or better yet follow him to a dark alleyway-"

"Who are we planning on killing now?" Travis came up, slinging an arm around Katie's shoulder and one around Juniper's

"Some idiot who has no social graces." Juniper informed him as she picked his arm off her shoulder with a look of fain disgust. Travis winked at her, while Juniper rolled her eyes.

"What'd he do? Steal Annabeth's pencil?" Travis joked.

"No." I told him. "Apparently, he stared at Katies boobs, acted like a sexist pig and suggested that she sleep with him." So Katie hadn't exactly said _that_, but the ideas were the same.

"Thanks for bluntness Annabeth." Katie said, with a sheepish smile.

"I know those weren't your exact words, but... the idea is the same." I said.

"Yes. The idea is the same." Katie said.

We all looked at Travis, who had been oddly silent compared to his normally chatty self.

"I'll help you kill him." He said quietly. Then, looking at Katie, he asked quietly: "Why didn't you punch him or tell him off?"

Sensing that this was a moment just for the two of them, Juniper and I moved away-but not far enough that we couldn't hear.

"I _did _tell him off. But before I could break his nose, the teacher came in."

Travis nodded, and said something else we couldn't hear.

Just as we were about to get a little closer so we could hear what appeared to be an argument-based on the hand gestures and facial expressions-we heard people behind us. Whirling, we saw it was only everyone else.

"Resorted to eavesdropping Wise Girl?" Percy asked with a grin as he slipped an arm around my waist and gave me a quick kiss.

"Me? Eavesdrop? Never!" I said indignantly.

Connor, Nico, Thalia, Percy and Grover began watching the proceedings with us. Travis and Katie were so occupied by each other, they didn't notice the little audience they had in us. But at least they were friends.

Abruptly, they stopped talking and just stared-glared-at eachother. And just as suddenly, they were kissing.

We were all rather shocked. But Connor just sighed. We all looked at them.

"Please tell me I wasn't the only one tired of all the sexual tension between them." Connor said, with a raised eyebrow.

We all laughed, because we had sensed the tension. No one but Connor was quite ready to come out and say the words though.

As all of us started to approach them and congratulate them on finally realizing their affections for eachother, a guy came up.

"Juniper! Do you think thats the guy that Katie was talking about?" I asked Juniper.

"Probably." Juniper replied.

At Percy's curious look, I waved it away, meaning that I would tell him later. He nodded in agreement.

Thankfully, we were close enough to hear the dramatic encounter.

"So this is why you refused my generous offer?"

Travis looked ready to sock the guy, but Katie interrupted him.

"No, I refused you because you're a sexist pig, and I have no desire to date the likes of you! And yes, Travis is the other part of the reason." Katie said angrily.

"Whatever, I'm just saying it's your last chance at all this awesomeness-"

But before he could finish his egotistical statement, Travis punched him in the gut.

We were all a bit amazed. But the guy did have it coming.

"Just stay away from my girlfriend, dude, and we won't have any problems." He said threateningly.

Then he and Katie started walking towards us with linked hands.

As they reached us, we gave a low cheer. Katie blushed, while Travis just grinned, and pulled Katie in for another kiss. We all laughed.

"Where's a canoe lake when you need one?" Percy joked.

"And girlfriend, huh brother?" Connor asked, while lewdly wriggling his eyebrows.

"Shut up guys. Besides Percy, we had to deal with you and Annabeth making out all the time at camp. AND all that sexual tension before you got together? Brutal." Travis groaned.

Percy and I blushed, before everyone started cracking up with the reminder of all the memories.

"Well." Percy said. "Its not even third period yet, and high school is ten times more exciting than normal. Just add nine assorted demigods, satyrs and nymphs and you get one dramatic day."

"What else were you expecting? Especially when it's _this _group of assorted demigods, satyrs and nymphs." I asked Percy with a look that clearly said: you idiot.

"And techinically, the grammar in that sentence would be: _this _group of assorted demigods, satyr and nymph." Grover corrected me.

"Because there is only one satyr and one nymph." Juniper added.

"Are you guys seriously correcting _me_ on my grammar?" I asked them, amazed.

Percy just laughed. "Why didn't Chiron do this earlier?"

**Hope the quantity (and quality?) make up the absence. Review/alert/favorite please!**


End file.
